callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Viktor Reznov
I think that Sgt.Reznov was born in stalingrad or maybe lived there a long time because he knows the city well. I estimate his age to be 50 years old at the year of april 1945.I believe the job he had before the war was as a police officer.I also think his first name is Viktor.Andrew nicholson 18:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but pure speculation. Unless you have evidence to back it up, don't put it in the article. Cpl. Wilding 18:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Reznov-Zakhaev Relation? I don't think Reznov was modeled after Imran Zakaahev. He seems to be modeled after Sgt. Kamarov, since they look the same (somewhat similar, anyway) and their voices are similar as well. Please confirm?" Montybrady 03:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Well, it's an interesting theory, I'll give you that much. Unfortunately, we've no evidence to back it up. Sgt. S.S. 13:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) PS: It's spelled Z-A-K-H-A-E-V. Gary Oldman acting GARY OLDMAN!!!!????!!!!??? HE SOUNDS NOTHING LIKE HIM!!!!! I CANNOT BELIVE THAT!!!! WTF!!!!!! He IS voiced by Gary Oldman. (EvErLoyaLEagLE 01:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) Return @ Black Ops It has been confirmed he will return, and it's even possible to spot him in the trailer. I think it's the guy @ 0:18. Template Someone added the template that he is a weapon ''in Black Ops. Maybe we can make a character template Darkraider09 11:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) He is the Enemy?! If Reznov is included that means he is the enemy as the Russians are the enemies (I Think) TheEnigma13 14:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I read somewhere that Reznov is going to be an ally, so I'm trying to find that site so we can get a confirmation on his faction. LITE992 21:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) If he is gonna return as an ally, he'll probably be a loyalist. 15:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Except that, in context, that makes him the enemy. 15:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Furthermore, if Reznov is going to be an ally, and Russia is an enemy to the player, he likely would not have an afilliation with Russia. LITE992 12:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I think we shall remove sentences like 'Reznov will return is the game CoD:BO' and replace them with 'A charcter based of Reznov' or 'A character who has the same appearance as Reznov' or something like that. As supposing Black Ops will be set around 1970s, when Vietnam war happened 30 years after WW2 (1940s). In WaW he looks around 50, so in BO he will be around 80. Also, in the trailer he doesnt look any older than he did in WaW. It's like Price from CoD2 and Price from modern warfares. Maybe we shall create another page, like we did with Price. Guinea Pig, 13th June 2010, 13;09 (UTC) :Reznov is '''confirmed' to be in Black Ops. It's not speculation. Chief z 13:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :And on top of that, there were two Price's. One died on the Tirpitz in WWII, the other is now a wanted criminal in the year 2016. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 13:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Dimitri is dead Yeah, he is. If Reznov returns then it must mean he'll mention Dimitri and I think he's dead. InFeCtEd32http://callofduty.wikia.com/wikiUser:Infected32/User_Group 17:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) How, Dimitri will just cheat death again.AdvancedRookie 17:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) i think he might be a playable character Lol what?AdvancedRookie 18:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps possibly Reznov Extreme longshot..... I doubt it myself AdvancedRookie 18:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) That actually looks extremely similar to Resnov. 18:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I only based it on the fact I read somewhere that a Reznov esque character joins you at the end of Victor Charlie.AdvancedRookie 18:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed that it is indeed Reznov. If you listen carefully, he is addressed as Reznov and has the exact same voice as Reznov. YAY GARY OLDMAN!!!! Imrlybord7 00:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) reznov as enemy?????????? iz it tru that he is an enemy in black-ops , but wouldn't it make sense that reznov is not able 2 fight in the war wouldn't he be in his 80's Not capable!!!!!!!!!!! 1: Sign your posts. 2: Reznov is at least 50 or 60 by the time Black Ops begins. Not 80. I don't know where you got your sources form but they're wrong. Cpl. Wilding 01:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC)